F.I.B.C. bags are generally used to contain, for storage and/or transportation, building materials, for example cement, sand, aggregate and the like. The bags are generally made from a fabric or a fabric-like material and are of substantially parallelepiped configuration with an open "top". One or more lifting-handles are provided on the periphery of the open "top" of each bag.
The material of which the bag is made, together with the tendency of the contents to behave as a fluid, has been found to contribute to damage of the bag and/or to spillage of the contents. Moreover, if F.I.B.C. bags are to be stored on conventional pallets, it has not hitherto proved possible to stack such loaded pallets beyond "two high".
The specification of South African Patent 83/7654 describes a frame comprising a base-component, a pair of side-components and a separable top-component from which a bag, such as a F.I.B.C. bag, can be suspended.
The Applicant has devised an improved frame in which at least a part of the top-component is provided with means for the positive location of the top-component with the side-component, said location being achieved by the use of a section of defined shape and configuration.